


You'll get tired (just like everyone else)

by iwritestuffs



Series: Here U Are (Collection of Drabbles and Fics) [1]
Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Summary: After hearing those words so many times in the past, Yu Yang finds it hard to believe Li Huan's words.
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)
Series: Here U Are (Collection of Drabbles and Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025263
Kudos: 2





	You'll get tired (just like everyone else)

"I'll wait for you." Yu Yang smiled at Li Huan's words, though his smile never reached his eyes. After hearing those words so many times in the past, Yu Yang finds it hard to believe Li Huan's words.

He didn't say what's on his mind, instead he just patted Li Huan's back.

"You don't need to force yourself," Yu Yang said, "If you don't feel like waiting for anymore, you just need to let go."

Li Huan didn't say anything, so Yu Yang take it as his cue to leave. He waved him goodbye.

"Please don't force yourself Li Huan."


End file.
